OBJECTIVES: To participate in the initiation, development and conduct of clinical research studies of the Southeastern Group and to foster acceptance and cooperation of surgical, medical and radiation oncologists in multidisciplinary trials. To design innovative, scientifically sound, clinical research studies which will improve quality of management of hematologic and solid tumor malignancies. To assist in defining and refining staging, management and evaluation procedures to accurately, uniformly and adequately identify and analyze patient populations. To place sufficient numbers of appropriate, well-studied patients on Group studies so that the answers to questions posed will be promptly available and scientifically sound. To report well-documented results to the profession with accuracy and dispatch. To play a major role in committee leadership, participation in committee work and to take an active part in the design of and responsibility for carrying out of Group protocols. To conduct ancillary and pilot studies which explore and develop new methods of diagnosis, treatment and evaluation which are consonant with the long-term goals of the Group. To provide indoctrination, education, training and practical experience in cancer clinical trials to fellows, house staff, medical students, nurses, physicians' assistants and other allied health personnel. To provide a service of disseminating information on current progress in clinical cancer research and to help bridge the gap between medical centers and community physicians.